Not This Time
by Drago Dormiens
Summary: Hermione J. Granger only wanted to go back in time to help certain events from happening. But time is a fickle thing, therefore would rather she change time by being apart of it. Meet Hermione D. Potter, twin sister to James C. Potter. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. All rights go to J.K. Rowling.
1. Summary & Prologue

Not This Time

Fanfic By: Lunarae

 **¤ § • § ¤**

 _It was a weird feeling. Like the tugging of your navel when traveling by portkey, but with the added effects of apparition. Not pleasant in the slightest, but the only signs that lets you know it worked. The only other problem? Well, I have no idea what is at the end, like I normally would have. Then again, this isn't like all the other times that I have traveled this way._

 _Time traveling. Funny thing it is. So complex in its way of working, yet so simple the mistakes that could be made from attempting it. Even if things go right, the wrong move could alter time. Which is why I am attempting the biggest time jump in history, since time traveling was possible. I will be attempting to go back in time, more than twenty years. I just hope I can make my present, the soon to be future, a much better place than it is now…wish me luck, my friends. I am going to need it._

 _With Love,_

 _Hermione J. Granger_

* * *

Infant cries filled the night air as the mediwitch in charge bustled into the hospital room. Turning on the light, with a flick of her wand, she made her way to the crib beside her patient's bed. Casting a diagnostic spell over her sleeping patient, nodding when everything came back positive, she looked into the crib with a smile. The sight that greeted her made her remember how much she loved her job. Waving her wand over the sleeping infants, she smiled when the diagnostic spell was once again positive. It was a hard night for the two infants, one of them almost didn't make it, but she knew they would in the end.

Making her way out of the room she flicked the lights to off before closing the door. Glancing at the plaque that read her three patients' names, she made her way to her office. Not glancing back to see the shimmering that appeared on each of the names.

 _Mother: Dorea Potter_

 _Children: James Potter_

 _Hermione Potter_


	2. Chapter 1

Not This Time

Fanfic By: Drago Dormiens

 **¤ § • § ¤**

 _It is a weird feeling, to be born again. Although, truth be told I don't remember the feeling of being born the first time. Maybe it is the time travel, maybe it is my magic, but things this time around are sure to be different. That much is true._

 _Once again, my dearest friends, I ask for luck. It is too early to tell if time is on my side or waiting to play Devil's advocate._

 _With Love,_

 _Hermione D. Potter_

* * *

A wail sounded throughout the room as a young mother came scurrying in. With, what seemed to be, practiced ease, she lifted to the two little babes in different colored blankets and began to soothe their irritation.

"Hush my little ones. All is well, all is well." A soft smile played on her lips as the cries began to melt into little coos. "That's it, little ones. Mummy is here."

"As is Daddy."

Dorea looked up at her husband as he came into the twins' nursery.

"Hello Love. Off to work?"

Giving Dorea a soft kiss to her temple, and relieving her of the newborn swaddled in pink, he answered, "Unfortunately. I would rather much stay here to relax with you and the twins."

The little girl he held cooed as he allowed her to take hold of his finger.

"I can't believe we had twins." Dorea said softly. "I was so sure that it was just the one, James, and that he was just a big baby."

Charlus frowned slightly before relaxing into a small smile. "Well whatever the reason, I am glad we not only have one precious bundle, but two. It was meant to be."

Dorea chuckled, "You're just happy that you get the little princess you wanted, to spoil."

Grinning, Charlus gave another kiss to the little girl in his arms. "Now, whatever do you mean."

* * *

 **Drago Dormiens:** Sorry that this chapter was so short, but it was needed. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. And just a warning, there is a time jump to the summer of getting their letters. Also, I apologize for the delay but a lot of things had happened between the first posting of this chapter to this chapter. I am in a rough state but I am hoping to get these out to you guys regularly. Hope you all will continue to read and review! Love you guys!


	3. Chapter 2

Not This Time

Fanfic By: Drago Dormiens

 **¤ § • § ¤**

 _Over the years I have come to understand the importance of siblings. A notion in which I had severely lacked, despite the fact that I viewed Harry and Ron as my brothers and Ginny as my sister._

 _Jamie, as I have taken to calling James, has become a very important person in my life. Which I shouldn't have doubted in the first place, considering that we are twins. But I now cannot remember the feeling of being an only child. My whole being hurts just trying to remember not having a sibling, a twin at that._

 _I am not sure what Merlin was thinking, if he is listening, but being a twin is emotionally draining, yet it doesn't bother me as it usually would have. So far, I have learned of how great the Potters were, and I am so glad to have the second chance to live as a member of their family._

 _I must admit though, I for one am absolutely terrified for what is to come. Granted I really shouldn't be worrying until closer to the end my Hogwarts years, but I cannot help it._

 _On the bright side, after this summer is over, Jamie and I will finally be able to start our Hogwarts lives. I wonder what changes will occur with my being here. Only time will tell, it seems._

 _With Love,_

 _Hermione D. Potter_

* * *

"Jamie!"

Eleven-year-old Hermione Potter called out to her brother, who was staring longingly at the Quidditch display. Rolling her eyes, she sidled up to her twin, whom had still not taken note of her.

"You know, no matter how long you stare at it, it won't magically repeal the rule at Hogwarts."

Giving a slight twitch, James huffed and leaned dramatically against his sister.

"And that, my dear sister, is why I will find a way to be an exception to that rule."

Laughing, she moved away from James and watched in amusement as he yelped and struggled to maintain his balance. Dancing away from him as soon as he righted himself, she just grinned.

"Ah, but you are forgetting one thing, dear brother."

"And what is that my dear sister?"

"Me." A feminine voice that held command, yet delicacy to the words being spoken startled the two.

"Mum!"

Near the entrance to the Quidditch shop stood Dorea Potter, looking quite amused at her children.

"Causing trouble, or is it still in the planning stage?" A rather deep voice was heard, humor coloring its tone.

"Of course not Dad, after all, I am a model student to be. Right Hermione?" James smiled a little too innocently.

"Yeah, and I am going to twirl around in a bright pink tutu, announcing my love for all things pink, sparkly, and frilly." Hermione shot back in a drawl that was used only for the amusement of riling her brother up.

Grabbing his chest in the most theatrical way he could, James stumbled backwards. "Minnie, how you wound me so!"

Giggling at her brother's acting, she accidentally swayed backwards, bumping into something, or rather someone.

"Oof!"

"Oh! I am so sorry!"

"No, that was all me. I do apologize for bumping into a bird as gorgeous as you."

The Potters blinked owlishly at the young boy with unruly black locks as s smirk graced his features. Hermione was the first to come out of her stupor as she looked over the boy in front of her. James, Dorea, and Charlus were the next to come back to themselves. James torn between punching the boy for knocking into his twin and wanting to learn how to be as smooth as he was. That is, until he saw the dangerous glint that had flashed through his dear sister's eyes.

' _Oh bloody hell!'_

"Minnie, don't."

Hermione glanced at her brother before looking back at the boy who now lost his smirk and was curiously glancing between her and James.

"Twins?" He questioned.

"Is that a problem?" Hermione answered in a curt tone she used with those she was unfamiliar with.

"No, just not very common. Especially since you both are magical twins."

Both Hermione and James looked at each other and then bak to the boy."

"Is there a difference—" Hermione started.

"—between being a regular twin—" James continued.

"—and being a magical twin?" they finished together.

Hermione shook her head. "What is your name?"

The boy blinked, as if just realizing he never introduced himself.

"Oh! I'm Sirius Black!" The boy grinned as he puffed out his chest.

Without warning both Hermione and James got into Sirius' face making the boy stumble back a bit and their parents watching on in amusement.

"You can't be serious, can you?" The twins questioned with mischievous grins.

Sirius frowned, "Of course I'm Sirius!"

The twins laughed a little before backing off.

"Well Sirius, my name's James Potter and this is my twin sister Hermione." James introduced himself and his sister. "I have a feeling we are going to get on smashingly!"

Hermione shook her head, "And these are our parents, Charlus and Dorea Potter."

Sirius shook both their hands before shoving his hands in his pockets. "Nice to meet you all! Well, I better get going before Mum has a heart attack. I kind of wandered off while she was talking to a friend of hers."

"It is nice to meet you Sirius." Charlus said. "And we best be off as well. We should finish up with our shopping and then we have dinner plans. Hopefully the twins will be able to see you on the Platform come September 1st."

The Potters waved good bye to Sirius and continued through Diagon Alley.

"What do you think Jamie?" Clasping hands with her brother as they followed their parents into Madam Malkin's Robes for Every Occasion.

"I think," Allowing his sister to walk in the shop before him, "that we just might get a new best friend."

Hermione and James grinned at each other. "Excellent!"

* * *

 **Drago:** Hey all! Sooooo sorry for this super late update...2017 hasn't really been the year for me. But hopefully starting the new year I will be uploading more and more. I haven't given up on this story and I really want you guys to witness this journey with me. Once again, I apologize for the late update! Here's to more updates and Happy Holidays! :)


End file.
